Akiye
Akiye appears much like her mother did, whilst sporting her father's red eyes. She has neatly combed white-colored hair and prefers to wear a comfortable pair of white trousers and a sleeveless green top, though at times she will sport sleeves depending on the weather.1Beneath the sleeveless green top she usually sports a weighted long-sleeved white T-shirt for added protection, but usually forgoes it completely if speed is needed.2 Following the Collape Akiye has matured. Her hair has grown longer and she now styles it into twin braids that rest on each shoulder, with her outfit being largely unchanged.3 Personality Akiye is a straightforward young woman; what you see is what you get. She is energetic, likes debating an issue without childish interruption and isn't afraid to assert her own authority when Kenjiand Kusaka threatened to derail a strategy meeting with their usual back-and-forth banter.1 She can, however, act childishly herself; though this stems from having been raised by Shigeru, who didn't exactly give much thought to personal space or proper etiquette in conversations or his raising of her. She once claimed that Shigeru brought home "lots of company" and that she had become used to it at a young age. Due to this Akiye is just as dirty-minded as her adoptive father; if anyone was likely to make an inappropriate comment or joke, or make inappropriate advances, Akiye is usually the one who does so. In the aftermath of her battle with Zatoichi, for example, she coaxed Kentaro into a sexual encounter behind some bushes, telling him they had plenty of time despite the fact a war was raging around them.4While at times she comes across as uncaring Akiye is anything but; she just never formed much in the way of attachments outside her father-daughter relationship with Shigeru during her time with the Imawashī. When she befriended Kentaro and his friends however and later teamed up with Hawke and David Kori, she demonstrated a caring side and immediately reacted to Zatoichi's treachery against Itazura with a ruthless assault that ultimately resulted in his death; simply because he was a close familial relation of her fellow Shiseiten.4 She also demonstrates much loyalty to Kentaro's family. Kenji became her teacher and unofficial father-figure following Shigeru's disappearance following her rescue.5 She has also picked up a few of Kenji's bad habits. She is an avid poker player and enjoys drinking and smoking cigars.5 Following the Collapse Akiye has fallen into the role of Kentaro's second-in-command and emotional support; she isn't afraid of telling him what is required, especially in regards to his lack of sleep.3In her battle against Ichihara she demonstrated a cool head for strategy and combat, at times completely overpowering her opposition through knowledge of his abilities and how best to exploit his lack of physical speed;2 this showed that she can expertly control her emotions in the heat, as well as demonstrating patience. Her acceptance of her own limitations and weaknesses is what ultimately allowed her to emerge victorious without suffering more than a few wounds;2 something her contemporaries, Kentaro and Hawke, failed to accomplish.67 In the immediate aftermath of her battle with Zatoichi she berated Kentaro for coming to her aid instead of checking on the status of Hawke and David first, even though she admitted that it was sweet of him; this inferred that she was more upset about him acting on his emotions rather than the needs of the moment.4 She, however, later demonstrated the same trait. She fought frantically to stabilize Kentaro and Hawke's condition following their respective battles with Kitsui and Nakajima Kōhai and then supported Kusaka following his defeat at the hands of a returned Averian, showing how much she cherishes her new bonds.8 Category:Bleach character Category:Female Category:Swordsmen Category:Anime Category:Internet characters